Supernatural  Awakening
by Black Falcon
Summary: My own 6th and next.
1. The beginning

_**Introduction**_

_"Supernatural", in my opinion, is the best show ever. Great adventure, emotions, tears, smile, sadness, happiness, they are mixed together and bring something more, than just show. And SPN fandom is the most devoted fandom in the world. We are one, big family._

_I would like to say "Thank you". To the cast, crew, and everyone, who created SPN. Of course, the biggest thanks goes to Eric Kripke, amazing man, who gave us everything. His idea stole our hearts since the first episode. We love Team Free Will, we love Gabriel, Balthazar, even Lucifer. Each character is great and well played. SPN cast is the best cast ever, the actors are amazing, on the set and in real life._

_There is not show without fans. SPN has fans. A lot. Thousands people watch every episode, cry, when Dean & Sam are crying, smile, when they are smiling, our hearts are broken, when they are sad, and we are with them all the time, we know everything about Winchesters. And one angel..._

_This is friendship. Between The Boys, and Cas (I still believe, they can fix everything in S7), and between us, the fans. I've met a lot of awesome people, on Twitter, and Facebook. Some of them are my true friends. If you read this now, you know, who you are. Thank you. This fanfic is for you._

_My favourite and beloved character is Castiel. He always be, no matter what. His story is so interesting, so absorbing, sometimes even more, than Sam & Dean's story._

_If you want to know, what would happen after 5th season, if you want to know, what would happen, if Sam back, Gabriel is alive, angels have soul and one soul, one man can save the world...or destroy it. If you want to know, what is Castiel's the biggest dream, and why Dean ordered kill Chuck, please, turn the page..._

**Episode 1 - "The beginning"**

**T**his evening Dean Winchester felt a slight anxiety. The day was the exactly the same as the other days. Lisa was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Ben was watching a movie that was rated for his age and somewhere in the area the dog was barking. The dog stopped after a while, probably feeling as sleepy as the the whole friday felt.

Then why, a son of John, a hunter of ghosts an other monsters that died, knew, using his sixth sence, that something will happen? How long did he lived in here... a year, two or three years? - He lived here with his small family and every morning he was affraid that some day it will end, now he wasn't affraid of it anymore. He KNEW it now.

He was standing by the window, watching the rain pour down the window dissapearing on the ground and tree branches dancing with a strong wind. The weather wasn't very unpleasant but, considering Dean's mood, it was too dark. He was looking forward the next morning and the sun, like that planet have the power of pushing away all of the trouble.

- The dinner is ready! - his girlfriend called, letting him know that he should come and help her with the dishes.

He wasn't hungry. His stomach was full of weird feelings, sure, that if he will turn around he will have to look closely at Ben and Lisa, to remember the view that's behind his back. He should make sure to remember it to be able to come back to it when... it will be gone.

He left the window at the same moment when one of the lamps outside flickered around and died.

**A**rchangel. Funny. He closed his fist and opened it then he did the same thing again. He did it few times before he realised what he is doing. He should get used to it by now. His body didn't change at all if you can call being turned into small bloody pieces and thrown all over the place and then being brought back together not changing.

This doesn't change the fact that he was still happy. Nobody would want to die that way, from normal, indefferent finger flick of the puffed up Lucifer. True, that flick made Castiel expload but he got a second chance just a few minutes after that.

Exactly, a chance. And a new powers. He brought Bobby Singer back to life and he won't forget the look at his face till the end of... hmm, his life.

He still missed it though. He missed the old days. Well, maybe not the moment when he had to be a self-destructing bomb or the time when Dean talked him or more pushed him into a meeting with a certain woman of light morals. Castiel shaked a little at that memory. Such an umpleasant experience! And that house of profligacy. Sex, alcohol, probably drugs as well disgusting. And Winchester used to like this kind of places.

But still, it is something that's missing in here, in Heaven. Friendship. There are angels all around here, they are all taking care of their own business. Walking into this place, some of the brothers would call it a room, and would want something from him. But none of them came just to have a chat, they all came for orders. Every position has it's responsibility. But the higher position you have the more lonely you are.

When the next person dissapeared literally Castiel sighted. If he would have a posibility... No, it's nonsense. He started to talk to himself because of the boredom.

- It's devilish... - he interrupted.

He made a quick prayer to apologise for using a forbidden word in the House of God and continued:

- hmm, these devices have no reach between Heaven and Earth. And what would I tell him? Hey. It's me, Castiel, I want to have some fun, because I feel like an accountant on Earth feels?

He had no idea that he will stop being bored soon. On the contrary, he will start praying for the times when all he had to do was sitting around and take care of all of this.

**B**obby Singer didn't have anything to be concidered about. Ever since he was able to walk again he was enjoying his life in all the possible ways. Of course, all of his activities were totally legal. Starting from taking some walks around and ending on the trips far away. Usually, everything he was doing had something to do with walking. Slow, fast, whatever he felt like. It seemed that he wanted to enjoy it untill...he could still do it.

That's a really weird idea, he reprimended himself. Lucifer was locked in his box, thanks to the team cooperation. Of course it was possible thanks to Sam and

Their victory had a terrible loss. They all lost Sam at that time, younger son o John Winchester. But they knew what they were up against and what might the consequences be. Besides, Sam knew exactly how it might end up. So, in a way, they should be happy.

Did he had some conpunction? No, because why would he have them? He did what he had to do and he couldn't do anything more.

That's why without any defiance he put the picture of the best friends he had in his life, Sam and Dean, on his desk. It was staying still, not moving at all, like a normal picture. Because it was what it was, just a picture, right?

He was not looking at it often though. The wound still hurt, John's son still had his whole life before him... or he would, if he would be a normal person. This is probably the reason that Singer didn't notice that exactly at the same time when Dean went to the kitchen to help Lisa, Sam's eyes turned yellow for a moment. And then went back to normal.


	2. Sweeper

**I**t was just an ordinary bar, far away from here, abandoned, somewhere at the end of the state. It seemed like it's forgotten by the owner. It had different, better or worse, barman but there was one thing from the top of the shelf alcohol. Since the opening no one ever complained about it. There were complains about the staff, cleanness, anything else, but never about the quality of the alcohol.

Today was different. Totally different from all of the other days before. On the contrary from the rain in the Dean Winchester's area, here was very sultry. But it wasn't the feeling you get during really hot summer, here it was more about the atmosphere inside the bar. It was so dense that it felt like someone have spread the petroleum around.

The centre of it seemed to be placed by the table in the room's furthest table. A person that was sitting there seemed to be a normal, man, Caucasian, he had a calm look. True, he was watching people around the bar, but he didn't start any fight, he was just drinking what he ordered few hours ago.

He was drinking for a while now. No one was surprised, no one was asking any questions. From time to time someone just gazed at him but looked away in a short time. It's not that the person was afraid. Everyone just had a feeling that the man seem to have an aura that reminded a person of a cloud and if someone would stare longer at him then the cloud would leave the men's mouth and will spread around the bar.

The man was right handed and was writing down some formulas that only he knew on the tissue. It seemed that they do not make any sense, just a random notes that a person can write when they are bored. But if a person would look closer, then they could see his finger was writing just one word - "Responsible"

**H**e wasn't happy, not at all. It definitely denigrated his dignity. He was accused of betrayal, Him, the great demon Crowley? He couldn't believe it! After all he did saved the whole Earth, this lousy world, his cooperation with Winchesters made it happened...

- You didn't do anything! - Someone on his right shouted, and it startled him.

Right after that someone hit Crowley's stomach really hard, the hit made the irons he was hanging on ring.

- Are you reading my mind, Sweeper? - Demon managed to be ironic even though he was in a really strong pain.

In a second I will take out the brain away from your stupid skull and then you will stop joking and being ironic! - Crowley's torturer was very irritated I am putting aside your love to the human form but working together with the most wanted criminals of the two worlds it too much! What did you want to do, tell them all of our plans?

- I don't know anything about any plans! - demon groaned All I wanted to do is to save my own ass!

- And you didn't manage to do that either! - he shouted while hitting his victim to his face. - They stopped the Apocalypse without your help, you were not together when they won!

- But if it weren't for the rings they wouldn't be able to do it! - Crowley tried but he regretted it immediately.

- It's a pity that you did it without telling me about it! - Sweeper's breath almost wiped poor demon from the rock he was tied to. - If one of them would find out what they have then it wouldn't be Lucifer who you would have to worry about! It was our pass to victory!

- Victory? - Crowley was surprised.

- Yes! You really don't know anything Sweeper figured out. - Imagine this, the person that has the rings can not only put a rebellious Angel to the cage but can also take over the control of this world really easily! All you need is to know few words and have one more object.

- What kind of object? - Crowley's interest rose.

- Don't even think you will get it! - Sweeper taunted. - For sure he won't give it to you.

- Who? - Asking questions is always a good way to avoid being hit again and not reminding other person that he didn't do it for a while.

- The wing man Sweeper whispered. - But you know what? He will, for sure, be really happy to give it to me. And then he will bow to me. Like everyone else!

You could still hear the laugh when Sweeper was leaving.

**I**t was weird, really weird. True, he lived through...interesting times, some of the things he experienced you can call...unusual, like the alcohol or waking up in the hospital without the money and almost powerless, but none of them can be compared to the huge and throbbing headache. Angels don't have headaches, Archangels don't have it either.

On the other hand, how can he know? he never was an Archangel before. Maybe it's normal but he didn't know that? But no, none of the Archangels he knew looked like they need a pill to cure it.

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down his thoughts and emotions. The room's whiteness suddenly became annoying and made him feel a little queasy. His first thought was of a toilet, but then, he unhappily remembered that they don't have such a useful device in Heaven.

He felt dizzy, he wanted to grab something but he couldn't. It was all empty all around him, no one here needs tables, chairs or things like that. So he couldn't grab anything and when he lost his conscious he fell down like an dry leaf. But before he did he heard a hiss:

- Pray. He woke up.


	3. Impala

**Episode 3 - "Impala"**

**I**mpala. A usual car that was getting wet on the rain. No, to call this machine usual would be a mistake, and a big one. Even though the rain was dousing it stronger and stronger. No one from the people in the house it was parked by would call it that way. For Lisa it was part of her beloved Dean, so it was as important for her as it was for the Winchester. She never found out how important it was in the fight against the Lucifer. But she didn't even know about the Apocalypse, or about Sam's death, she didn't know anything.

Yes, Dean didn't say anything besides: Sam's gone. He won't come back. He didn't explain anything more and she didn't ask. She just took care of a broken man, that one day appeared at her doorstep and it was much more important for her to bring him back to the normal stage then her own curiosity.

They just finished eating when Ben asked this one but very important question: - Dad? - That's how he was calling the Winchester, even though Dean didn't talk with Lisa about it. Both man, big and a small one got used to each other and made an important connection. - Why is your car driving by itself?

- Wh= - Lisa's partner was surprised, for a moment he had no idea what the boy meant. He was thinking about something totally different and they question made him come out of his thoughts about the fight with Lucifer and Micheal.

- I can hear the engine! - Ben told him.

At that moment John's son heard something as well. Indeed, you could hear the sound of engine coming from the outside. Impala was still parked outside but it was shaking from the loud sound.

- Turn it off! - Lisa screamed My ears are about to rupture!

Dean tried not to let the feeling that came to him get control over him. He knew that one item can't get to live by itself, and he was dealing with similar things too many times not to know what can it mean. He immediately went to the secret room in his and Lisa's bedroom and came back with a shotgun in his hands.

- Stay here! - He told his family and left the house.

He looked around and there was no one there. Impala's engine was still working, i seemed like it would never stop. He cautiously got closer the the car and then took a deep breath.

**A**lthough Angels and Demons usually don't want to have anything to do with each other, these two had some kind of a connection. Both, Crowley and Castiel, keep the same look they wear when they are on Earth. They liked their vessels and even though they made them even more different from other of their kins. After the Apocalypse they both were banished in a way maybe demon was in a worse situation then Cas, but it wasn't easy for the new Archangel either.

Like now. He managed to get up and he was happy that his headache was gone, but he realized that he has something wet under his nose. Great, blood. He swabbed it few times using his sleeve there was a lot of a red liquid he was getting more and more worried what kind of power was strong enough to get to Heaven and give him this kind of effects? And who the hell has awaken?

- What the hell? I'm starting to swear he was angry with himself.

But before he had time to think more one of the younger Angels, Aiden, appeared.

- Crowley got kidnapped! - The beginner told him quickly.

- By whom? - Cas got interested. As a Sheriff of the Heaven he had to know, even though he didn't like that irritating demon.

Sheriff of Heaven. It's true, he likes this name given to him by Dean. But he didn't plan to use it on everyday basis... Angel's have to build up their high self esteem as well, right?

- There are gossips that Sweeper kidnapped him Aiden whispered while looking around, he seemed afraid that someone might be listening to them.

- Sweeper? - Archangel wasn't happy. - What would he want from a stupid demon?

- Apparently Sweeper got really angry when he found out what Crowley was doing. Now he captured and is torturing him. What's more he wants something that's on Earth and is in a possession of a mortal man.

- What is that?

- No idea, Boss. All i know is that it's nothing good.

- That's what I know as well Castiel got angry. He wasn't angry at the boy, he shouldn't be expecting then to be God and know everything, but he just got scared at one point. Something was coming up but he had no idea what that is.

**T**he man with a drink finally finished it and left the bar. People inside took a deep breath, the atmosphere got lighter, everyone started to talk louder and laugh. Young man because he couldn't be more then thirty years old was walking on the small street leading West from the bar. He was walking really slowly, like there is no one waiting for him. He still had a napkin that he took from the bar in his hand. But it wasn't clean, in the places where he was writing earlier with his fingers had some trails of a color similar to blood. Dried and slightly bleached blood.

After a long walk he stopped, smiled a little bit and whispered:

- My God, it's so nice to walk in the sunset. But, unfortunately, I'm in a hurry.

Second later the street was empty.

**I**t was different in the older Winchester's area. There, next to the Impala with an engine still on, Dean was stuck in place. Shotgun was shaking in his hands but it was directed to the ground, it felt like it was too heavy for him.

- Sammy... - Dean whispered quietly, he couldn't believe that he is now looking at something so closely related to his younger brother. Tears came to his eyes, even though he was trying to wink to stop them.

That's probably why he didn't notice that the lamp outside came back to live, which was weird because it's light bulb burned after the last flickering and died in the last flash.

For the same reason he didn't notice the man standing right under it. That person was smiling ironically.


	4. Crowley

**Episode 4 - "Crowley" - "Crowley"**

**C**rowley was struggling but you can't say it was from pain. It was pure demonic struggle, still in chains, he was bowing like a slave to the very humanly irritated Sweeper.

- If you'll set me free I will help you find this object and I'll give it to you! And you will rule this world!

- But I don't need to find it Sweeper answered.. If he would be human he would probably yawn from boredom at this moment. - I know where it is. I told you that already.

- Yes, yes, I remember, but you also need the rings of the Riders and I can get them easily because Winchester trusts me. I can just meet with him and tell him that I can get his brother back with them or something like that.

- You rat! - Sweeper thought it was in a bad taste. - You want to betray your friends. But you know what? It would make my situation easier, but I have a different problem. First, don't lie that Dean trusts you, because it's not true. Yes, you helped them but you disappeared in the last minute and didn't care what happened to them. Secondly, this mission is really easy and maybe you would be able to succeed but more precious is another object and that one I need to get myself.

- The one that is in a possession of one of the Angels? - Crowley tried to sound intelligent.

- Exactly that one. But it's not one of the Angles but one that made a big mess lately that I really wanted to break his neck myself. Fortunately I found out that I need to get something from him before I can show him what I think about him.

- Do I know him?

- Of course. Does the name Castiel tell you something?

**A**ll this time Dean was trying to stay calm and not to break totally, not let the despair take over him. Although he knew that his brother is gone forever. He will never hug Sam again or they won't ever fight again. It's the end of their journey, mission, together. The cage took not only younger Winchester but the soul of the older one as well. They fell together inside the cage that closed fast and separated them forever.

So why the key ring was just lying, calmly, totally unaware of the impression that it made, the one that Sam always had it with him, on the front seat of the car? It's was a souvenir, a gift from Dean from the times when they were growing up together, while waiting for the father to come back. Sammy was really happy when he got it because it had his favorite baseball team on it. Since then he always kept it with him and for sure he had it when he... died. So how on earth it ended up in the car and makes Dean's eyes fill up with tears?

Was Impala haunted by his brother's ghost and the engine running was a show of it? Was it just to make him feel better,a sign for Winchester not to feel so lonely and to make him know that his brother is watching over him?

- What do you want to tell me brother? - Dean whispered You came back but why?

- Oh! I was afraid I'll never find it again! Thanks man! - someone said and was getting closer,

- What? - Dean startled, totally surprised.

He turned around to the speaker and his heart almost stopped. This can't be real, someone is torturing him, makes him hallucinate.

Why don't you say anything, aren't you happy to see me? - his voice became sad - Or maybe after all those years you started to like the life with Lisa and were not interested in me coming back anymore?

- But you are dead! - His mind was protesting but the heart wanted the situation to be real. He really wanted to hug the person that was standing in front of him and was holding his hands towards him, like nothing happened,

- Wrong Sam got serious I fell to the cage like planned but I managed to get out of it leaving Luck behind. He was trying hard but didn't manage to get out with me. I am really surprised as well but maybe the amount of blood I drunk gave me that much strength.

- What kind of proof do you have that you are not a demon or something else sent just to test me or make me suffer? - Dean asked while crying. He was angry with himself that he is crying so badly but would anyone act differently in this kind of situation?

- Don't know, you can test me in every possible way, ask for anything but I won't give you a different answer, it's me and there is nothing you can do about it Sam smiled.

- And the key ring? Impala? What is that suppose to mean?

Yet again Dean was dreaming that someone would take the weight and responsibility away from his arms. That someone else could tell him if he should trust the person or thing in front of him or if he should reject and suffer till the end of the world. Why his father is not with him at this moment, why is his family suffering all their lives, why does he have to make all the terrible choices and do it by himself? Just because they were chosen by some Higher Powers to fight for this small part of the Universe that's called Earth?

- Dean... Did you already forget that when creatures from a different worlds are appearing this kind of things do happen? But maybe we shouldn't stand here the whole night, should we go inside and I'll tell you everything? You and your new family?

- No! - Older Winchester managed with difficulty to rise the gun, but in his mind it became really heavy, because he was aiming at his brother, but it didn't change the fact that he managed to rise it. - There is no way you will enter my house!

- So you really don't believe me Sam became sad again. - I've go a proposition, you can ask anyone you want if it's really me. Choose someone that will help you understand: You managed to comeback from hell and you don't believe I could have done it as well. You are always better, always the smart one, right Dean?

Younger Winchester came closer and his voice totally changed.

- Do you really need to always prove to me that I'm always the stupid and irresponsible one? That I'm the worse one, the one that always need to be controlled and can't be fully trusted, that I'm the dangerous and a bad one? Back off Dean, exactly, back off. You should finally understand that I can gain and so something as well and that I'm worth something as well. And maybe if you'll understand then maybe you will, finally, be able to welcome me the way you should have done it! As a brother, not some kind of rival that entered your territory and messed up your perfect life!

**- S**weeper, Sweeper, Sweeper Castiel was talking to himself What would he want from such an unimportant person like Crowley? Why does he have a demon that was working with the Winchesters? Why did he lowered himself to the level of a person that was only protecting his own ass by delivering the rings to them?

He slowed down. It became a little bit clearer to him.

- The Rings! - He repeated and he finally understood it. Maybe not everything but the puzzle started to come together. - The Rings! - He screamed realizing something he forgot about I need to find Dean immediately!

He should have been in Dean's place when he thought of him but nothing happened.

- What's going on? Why I am still here? I don't think Archangels have any other way of transportation down to Earth, I haven't done this since I got promoted but it wasn't hard to get to Heaven...

He felt really stupid He is standing in a room that looks similar to the office room and can't get where he want while having powers like Rafael, Gabriel or any other Angel on a high position.

- To Dean's house! - He said it aloud hoping it might help.

Nothing, though he did realized that his leg disappeared for a second but fortunately it reappeared.

- To the house of Dean Wincherster! - he repeated, ready to swear. And that would show a total lack of patience in Archangel.

It worked. But when he looked around he became much more scared then before, or at least more dis-tasted.


End file.
